Hard surface cleaning blocks, such as lavatory blocks are known in the art and are typically configured to provide an automatic and sustained release of active ingredients to a liquid passing the block and/or the release of perfume to the air. For example, they may be suspended in a container under the rim of a lavatory bowl or urinal such that, during a flushing cycle, water from the cistern flows over the block thereby dissolving a portion of the block and releasing active ingredients of the block into the lavatory bowl. They may also be used inside a dish washing machine or even for the purpose of manual dishwashing.
Different means of applying blocks to a toilet have been disclosed in the art. Holders for solid detergent blocks are for instance disclosed in EP-B1-586 137. An alternative to the lavatory block is a liquid dispenser device, such as the device disclosed in GB2389123.
Both the liquid and the solid rim device require a holder connecting the lavatory block to the toilet rim. Present day consumers do not like the idea of having to touch and handle a device that has been in the toilet for weeks, when refilling or replacement is required. Due to environmental reasons, disposal of such devices is also not appreciated by the consumers.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem, by various means. One such alternative is a tablet for use in the water cistern. However, this kind of device cannot be used in built-in water cisterns that are becoming more and more popular. Another alternative is a pump device having a dispenser at the toilet rim and a separate bottle with cleaning liquid outside the toilet. This option has the disadvantage of a tube connecting the rim device to the bottle with cleaning liquid.
Hard surface cleaning blocks in different forms are disclosed in the art. Solid blocks in a holder are for instance disclosed in EP-B1 553 162. An alternative to the solid block is a liquid dispenser device, such as the device disclosed in GB2389123. The hard surface cleaning composition can even be applied directly onto the surface as disclosed in EP-A1-1 086 199, where a self adhesive paste is disclosed. Alternatively, co-pending European application nr 06124234.3, discloses a detergent composition comprising an adhesive phase.
In these and other hard surface cleaning blocks, the delivery of perfume to a room is the main objective.
Hard surface cleaning blocks optionally comprising biocide are disclosed in the art. However, to be able to dose an effective amount of biocide to provide hygiene from a small hard surface cleaning block over a large number of flushes, requires a high level of biocide. A hard surface cleaning block comprising such a biocide compound in such effective amount to provide hygiene to a hard surface, in particular to a toilet bowl, remains to be desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,287 discloses a light duty liquid cleaning composition comprising a biocide (benzalkonium chloride) for providing hygiene to a toilet.
A hard surface cleaning composition that can be easily positioned on a hard surface, and effectively providing hygiene to a toilet, remains to be desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hard surface cleaning composition providing hygiene to a hard surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a detergent composition that can be easily positioned onto a hard surface; even a wet surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hard surface cleaning composition that rinses away in a number of flushes, releases a hygiene agent at a uniform rate, and does not leave behind any residue that cannot be easily removed with e.g. a toilet brush.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a composition in a solid or semi solid form.
We have surprisingly found that a hard surface cleaning composition comprising biocide meets at least one of these objects.